Joey and his true love
by Proudanutie
Summary: Joey ends up meeting a girl in the coffee house. A British girl named Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn has a daughter named Marlene. By the end of the story, they have twins named Roxanne and Sheldon, and gets married. JoeyxOC


Joey has gone out for sometime to his self for a day, so Rachel, Ross, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Mike have some time together. They wanted Joey to stay, but he just said that he wanted time to his self for a couple of hours. He was that the coffee house having a slice of cake and a drink. Just before he left, a woman sat next to him. He looked shocked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hi," she said.

Joey's eyes widened."Oh, hi,"

"You're Joey Tribbiani from Days of Our Lives," she said.

"Yeah, that's me," Joey replied.

"You're really, really good. I love you're character, Dr. Drake Ramoray," she said.

"Well, thank you," said Joey.

She giggled."You're welcome. Oh, my name is Kaitlyn,"

"Well, that is a beautiful name," Joey said.

Kaitlyn blushed."Oh, well thank you, Joey,"

"You're welcome. Say, why don't we got out for dinner when you're free?" asked Joey.

"Okay, sure. I'd love to. Well I'm free tomorrow, how about then?" asked Kaitlyn.

"Sounds great to me. I'm free tomorrow too. So I'll meet you hear tomorrow and they we go out for out date," said Joey.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow," Kaitlyn said before smiling and walking out of the coffee house.

When she left, Joey sighed. He has fallen in love with a girl and he thinks that she might be the one for him to be with forever and might even get to marry her. He walked out and started to go to Monica and Chandler's new house. He cannot wait to see his friends and tell them about Kaitlyn. He he got there he knocked on their door, with Emma opening it.

"Hi, Emma," said Joey.

"Hi, Joey," said Emma."It's Joey,"

Chandler came to the door."Hey, Joey, come in, come in,"

"Thanks," said Joey. Joey came in and went towards the living room. When he got there, he saw Phoebe feeding her baby daughter named Jessica, Erica and Jack, who are now almost 2 years old, and Rachel rubbing her stomach as she is having another baby and it is also another girl.

"Hey, Joey," said Phoebe after finishing Jessica.

"How was your time to yourself?" asked Ross.

"It was really good," replied Joey.

"What did you do?" asked Monica and Rachel.

"Well, I just want to the coffee house and I met a girl," said Joey.

"Oh, wow! What's she like and what's her name?" asked Chandler.

"Well, she is blonde, with a bit of blue highlight in her hair. She has bright blue eyes. She is British, and her name is Kaitlyn. She never said her last name," said Joey.

"Wow! She sounds pretty, and British, just like Ross' ex-wife, Emily. Sorry to bring her up, honey," said Rachel.

"Oh, that's okay. honey. I'm totally over her," said Ross kissing her forehead.

* * *

The next day, Joey met Kaitlyn at the coffee house and they want to have dinner. They were having such a great time.

"So I got something to tell, you?" said Kaitlyn.

"Oh, okay. Go on," said Joey.

"Well, I have a daughter called Marlene, who is going to be 3 in a few days," said Kaitlyn.

"That's fine. My friends all have kids. I don't, but I know what to do, and I love children. They're so adorable," said Joey.

"That's great to hear. Here is a picture of her the other day," said Kaitlyn showing Joey a picture of her.

"Aw. She is a little sweetie, Kaitlyn. She looks like you. May, I asks something?" asked Joey.

"Thank you. Everyone thinks she looks like me. And sure, you can asks me something, even though I might know what you're going to asks," said Kaitlyn.

"Okay. Does Marlene's father want anything to do with her?" asked Joey.

Kaitlyn shock her head."No. The day I told him I was pregnant with her, he totally freaked out. He saw her when she was born, but never saw her since. Turns out, he moved Scotland with his new girlfriend and their baby. He is okay because that baby he's got with his new girlfriend is a boy,"

"That's horrible. How old were you when you had her, may I asks?" asked Joey.

"Sure, I was 25. Now I am 28 years old," said Kaitlyn.

"Oh, well that's okay. I'm 34," said Joey.

"Only 6 years older then me, that's okay then," said Kaitlyn."Would you mind helping me bring up Marlene?"

"Sure, I'd love to bring her up with you," said Joey.

"Thank you! I love you!" said Kaitlyn giving Joey a kiss. Joey's eyes widened in shock, but after a few seconds he got used it and started kissing her back. They finished after a few minutes of kissing.

"Wow! That kiss was so amazing," said Joey.

"That was amazing," said Kaitlyn.

* * *

A few weeks later, they were all in the hospital as Rachel had given birth to her second child, and actually on her due date to, which is very rare that happens. She was born 24th March, she hasn't got a name yet, but they're still thinking what to name her. All of Rachel's friends, including Kaitlyn came to visit her, while Kaitlyn's mother , Monica and Ross' mother, and Rachel's mother was baby sitting, Erica, Jack, Emma, and Jessica for them.

"Are, she is so adorable," said Phoebe.

"Thank you, Phoebe," said Rachel

"I cannot believe that I have a second niece," said Monica.

"Have you chosen a name for her yet" Chandler.

"No, not yet," said Ross.

"I know it's not in my place, but to me she looks like a Paris or a Pearl," said Kaitlyn.

Ross and Rachel looked at each other, then looked at the baby, then at Kaitlyn."They both actually sound very pretty. Thanks Kaitlyn for those names," said Rachel.

"Oh, that's alright, Rachel," said Kaitlyn.

"Oh, call me Rach if you want to. Everyone calls me Rach every now and then. Now which one out of them names sound good for our daughter, Ross?" asked Rachel.

"Hmm. How about Pearl for the first name and Paris for the middle name?" said Ross.

"That sounds so beautiful. Hi, Pearl," said Rachel holding her new daughters hand.

* * *

Pearl is now a month old, and almost can see clearly. One day, Kaitlyn was out with one of her friends, Rochelle. Rochelle was a midwife and has a son named Benjamin who nearly 5 years old. They were having lunch as it was Rochelle's day of work and her older sister, Katrina was babysitting Benjamin.

"So, I told her that I couldn't tell what the gender was as she is early into her pregnancy, but she just kept on going on and on and on," said Rochelle while Kaitlyn just nodded along. Rochelle looked at Kaitlyn before saying anything."Girl are you okay?"

Kaitlyn looked up to Rochelle."Yeah, I'm fine just thinking," said Kaitlyn.

"Thinking about you actor boyfriend, huh?" said Rochelle.

"Yeah," said Kaitlyn.

Rochelle noticed that Kaitlyn hasn't even drunk her coffee, which isn't right because she has normally drunk it by now. Rochelle turned her face towards Kaitlyn, who has all of a sudden turned pail as a ghost."Kay, are you okay?"

"I think s-" was all she could even say as she ran to the toilet and throw her guts up. Kaitlyn started to freak out. She hasn't been sick for over 2 years. What the heck was wrong with her? Then it hit her. She put her heads in her huge pocket on her coat, and got a test out. After a few minutes, it shown up that she was having her second child."Oh, my God. I'm having a baby with an actor?" she said to herself, before she heard a knock on the toilet door.

"Kay, are you okay?" asked Rochelle.

"Huh, yeah, I'm more then okay," said Kaitlyn."I'm having another baby!"

"Oh, my God!" said Rochelle.

Kaitlyn thought about something."But...how am I going to tell Joey?"

"Look at some tips on how to tell your boyfriend or husband that you're pregnant. That really helped me when I didn't know how to James I was pregnant with Benjamin," said Rochelle.

"Okay," said Kaitlyn.

Later that day, Kaitlyn went to pick up Marlene from her older sister Tiffany's and took Marlene back home so she could play with her toys and have her dinner. When Marlene was in her bed, fast asleep, Kaitlyn rang Joey, but first she got undress for bed, then rang him.

"Oh, please pick up. I need to talk to you," said Kaitlyn before Joey picked up the his phone.

"Hello?" asked Joey down the phone.

"Hi, Joey. It's me," said Kaitlyn.

"Oh, Kaitlyn. Is everything okay?" asked Joey worrying about her.

"Everything is fine. Can you come down and spend the night? I really need to talk to you," said Kaitlyn.

"Oh, okay. I just left Monica and Chandler's so I'll be the shortly," said Joey.

"Okay, thanks. Love you too, see you soon, bye," said Kaitlyn putting the phone down sighing.

Later on Joey came into Kaitlyn's house."Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just got something to tell you," said Kaitlyn.

"Oh, okay," said Joey.

They both sat down on the sofa and Kaitlyn took a deep breath before saying anything."Okay, Joey. I need you to help me out,"

"What's going on?" asked Joey.

"I'm pregnant, with your child or children, depending if I'm having one or more," said Kaitlyn.

Joey's eyes widened. He'd never thought he would become a father, to a baby with a beautiful woman like Kaitlyn."We're having a baby! I cannot believe this! I want a child for my own, with someone! I'm the only one out of my friends who hasn't got a child or children yet!"

"Yeah!" said Kaitlyn.

* * *

The next day Joey woke up hear Kaitlyn throwing up in the toilet, so he went to see if she was okay."Hey, honey, are you okay?"

"Not really. I'm going back to bed in a minute, but is it okay if you take Marlene with you when you go to...where ever you're going today," said Kaitlyn."So your friends can meet her too,"

"Okay sure," said Joey as Marlene came running into the room.

When Marlene saw Joey a huge smile came across her face."Daddy!" she said hugging him.

Joey's eyes widened after him and Marlene broke the hug and Marlene running into her room."Did...did she just call me Daddy?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love too," said Joey as Marlene came running in.

"Hey, sweetie. You're going out with Daddy today," said Kaitlyn.

"Yeah!" said Marlene jumping up and down.

Later that day, Joey was holding Marlene's hand while going to Monica and Chandler's house. Their new home has a lot more room then their last home. Joey still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father for the first time. They finally got to Monica and Chandler's and Joey knocked on their door. Marlene looked up at him and he looked down.

"This house looks so huge! It's beautiful!" said Marlene in her British accent.

"It sure is, Marlene," said Joey as Monica opened the door.

"Hey Joey," replied Monica.

"Hey Mon," said Joey.

Monica looked down at Marlene and smiled."Who's this little sweetie?"

"She is Kaitlyn's daughter from her old relationship," said Joey.

"Oh, well hello sweetie. Come in, come in," said Monica.

Joey came in with Marlene and everyone looked. All their eyes grow wider, even Erica, Jack, and Emma's. Jessica and Pearl were baby's still so they wouldn't be able too.

"Who's this little girl?" asked Emma."She's pretty,"

"This is Kaitlyn's daughter from her old relationship," said Monica.

"What's her name?" asked Chandler.

"Her name is Marlene," said Joey.

"Aw, that's a pretty name," said Ross.

"Say hi, Marlene," said Joey.

"Hi," said Marlene excitedly.

Emma ran over to her and grabbed her hand."Come on let's go and play princesses!"

"Yeah! Let's play princesses!" said Marlene.

When Emma and Marlene ran off to play, Joey sat down.

"Wow! She has one cute British accent on her, just like her mother," said Rachel.

"How old is she?" asked Phoebe.

"She was 3, 2 weeks before Pearl was born," said Joey with eyes growing even wider.

"What's up Joe?" asked Mike, changing Jessica.

"Oh, last night, Kaitlyn told me some amazing news," said Joey.

"What news?" asked Chandler.

"That we're going to have a baby," said Joey.

"Oh, my God! This is amazing new Joe! You're not going to be the odd one out no longer!" said Ross

"I know! I'm so happy! I'm going to be a Daddy!" said Joey.

* * *

Weeks later, Joey and Kaitlyn went to find out what they were having. The midwife came into the room and started to check up, seeing if the baby was okay.

"Okay, both of them are healthy," said the midwife.

Kaitlyn and Joey's eyes widened in shock."What do you mean, both?" asked Joey.

"You're going to have twins," said the midwife."Now, do you want to know what the genders are?"

"Twins! Oh, my God. Yes please, I want to know, do you Joey," asked Kaitlyn.

"Yes, please," said Joey.

"Okay. One is a girl and the other is a boy," said the midwife.

"One of each, yes" said Joey and Kaitlyn at the same time.

They both left and picked up Marlene from Tiffany's and went to Monica and Chandler's house again. When they all got there and got in, Marlene and Emma ran of to play again, while Joey and Kaitlyn sat down.

"So what are you having?" asked Monica.

"We're having twins," said Kaitlyn.

"Like us! We have twins," said Chandler.

"What gender are they?" asked Rachel.

"A boy and a girl," said Joey.

"Just like us again!" said Chandelr.

"We're all so happy for you both. Does Marlene know she is going to gave a little brother and sister?" asked Ross.

"Yeah, and she is so happy," said Kaitlyn.

"What did she say when you told her?" asked Phoebe.

"She jumped up and down shouting 'I'm going to be a big sister to little babies. Yeah!'" said Joey.

"Aw!" they all said.

* * *

At the end of her pregnancy, Kaitlyn gave birth to 2 healthy babies, and was a girl and a boy all right. They still haven't came up with names yet, but will do soon. They have been thinking about it since they found that they were going to have twins.

"How about for the girl, Roxanne and for the boy Sheldon?" asked Marlene.

"Yeah, great names. But what made you come up with Roxanne and Sheldon?" asked Joey.

"They're my mothers twins that she lost. My twin sibling. They were named Roxanne and Sheldon," said Kaitlyn.

"Okay, Roxanne and Sheldon it is," said Joey.

Late that day, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Mike, Monica, Chandler, with the kids, Emma, Erica, Jack, Jessica, and Pearl along with Marlene all came to see the.

"Aw! They're so cute!" said Phoebe.

"Totally!" said Mike.

"Aw! They're so tiny!" said Ross.

"Aw! Look at their little toes and fingers!" said Rachel

"Aw! I love them!" said Monica.

"How cute! What did you name them?" asked Chandler.

"The girl is name Roxanne and the boy is name Sheldon," said Joey.

"Wow! Where did you get their names from?" asked Rachel

"Named them after my twin brother and sister Roxanne and Sheldon, who sadly passed away before their time," said Kaitlyn.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Ross.

"It's okay. It was nearly 18 years ago, anyway," said Kaitlyn.

So they all lived happily with all the kids in their lives. Joey and Kaitlyn ended up getting married, with Marlene and Emma as their flower girls.


End file.
